1000 Words
by professionaldooropener
Summary: Hermione's regret for not stopping Draco from going to fight in the war, Songfic to 1000 words from Final Fantasy X2


Song-fic to "1000 Words," from Final Fantasy X-2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

1000 Words

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

I, Hermione Granger, never thought that this could happen to me. The only one I have ever loved has died. My boyfriend of 5 years, went off to fight the war against Voldermort, he had switched sides.

Draco Malfoy, had gone against his very nature, and switched to the light side. Sometimes I wonder, if he really wanted to switch, or if he did it just for me.

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

When he told me he was leaving, I begged to go with him, but he denied my request. When he was leaving, I couldn't even say goodbye, I was crying so hard. I just motioned for him to leave.

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

The last thing he ever said to me was this, "Don't cry for me, I'm not worth it. I'll come back for you, I swear it," with that he walked out the door leaving me behind, forever.

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

There are so many things I wished I had said to him, but none of them I could speak. But as he closed the door I whispered to him, "I love you." I like to think that he heard them, but it's just wishful thinking on my part.

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

If words could reach him, I would confess my sins; I would tell him what's in my heart. If I could hold him in my arms, if only for a moment, I'd be fine again.

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_

When we graduated from Hogwarts, we'd been going out for 3 years; he gave me a ring, a promise ring.

"You've been in my mind since I met you; if it weren't for you I wouldn't be who I am today." With that he kissed me, right there in front of everyone. Even now I can hear those words being said; I wished that I hadn't changed him, because he might be alive today.

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

He asked me to wait, maybe if I had gotten angry at him, instead of letting him go. If only I had said I couldn't wait, maybe at this moment he'd be here, his arms around me.

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

In my head, I talked to him, I knew he couldn't hear me, but it gave me comfort to think that possibly, he would feel my pain and anguish for not saying goodbye.

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

If only I could embrace him once more, if only I could speak to him one more word. I'm crying now as I remember him, all the things we used to do. He promised we would get married when he came back, but some promises are made to be broken I guess.

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

I walk outside, they day is darkening into night, I scream the words I've wanted to say for a long time, "I LOVE YOU," I scream it at the sky a 1000 times before I collapse into a heap on the grass, sobbing.

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

He broke so many promises, I never really cared, except for the last promise you ever broke.

"YOU SWORE YOU WOULD COME BACK!" I yelled at the dark sky, I can't help myself and the tears continue. As the last rays of light disappear, I could swear I saw your face in the night sky.

"Come back to me," I whisper softly. But you shake your head and disappear from sight. Leaving me, you broke your promise, "I love you," I say softly.

The tears finally stop, and I realize that you wouldn't want me like this. "I'm letting you go," I say into the sky.

I step inside, leaving him is painful, but trying to stay attached is even worse.

_They'll hold you forever_


End file.
